Loving Darkness
by Secret-Wolf-Cub
Summary: Currently being edited-Welcome to Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves. Here you will find Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and Gaara of the sand tangled in a web of violence, drugs, misery and precarious love.  WARNING contains explicit material


I'd just like to say I'm sorry for how many mistakes there were in the original Story . I'm finally getting around to fixing it and hopefully making the story a little better X3. I'm also going to be adding a few different endings because of the number of people who have said they didn't like the original one.

New Beginnings

Naruto awoke from yet another nightmare to find he was tangled in his one bed sheet and covered in a cold sweat. Slowly, he untangled himself, sat up and hugged his knees to his chest.

'Why do I bother anymore?' He'd asked the darkness that surrounded him this question over and over, night after night when he awoke from the nightmares of his past. He was back living by himself in an apartment paid for by the adoption centre. He'd been removed from yet another home nearly two years ago after being beaten, raped and not fed or allowed to sleep. After the first few times he'd been through similar situations, he'd learned to deal with it in silence. Thankfully though, after that final adoption, it had been the last time the centre was willing to find a "family" for him. This is how he had ended up living by himself and now that he'd turned 18 he could start university. He had been, of course, accepted into the local community university, but he'd need to get a job to pay back Iruka for paying the year's fees. As Naruto stood up, he sighed heavily. What they called the "apartment" he was currently living in was nothing more than a single square room with no bathroom (he had to go downstairs to the public one which was never cleaned properly), no hot water and what was supposed to be a "kitchen" was just a sink, a singular cupboard for food and a bar-bench.

'I'm glad I'm moving to the campus dormitories tomorrow.' He muttered under his breath as he took out one of the many bottles that contained his different medications. After taking two peach coloured pills, he walked over to the window sill where he spent most nights after he awoke. He wondered if anyone out there actually cared, or knew, that he existed. The cold night wind howled quietly outside the small, barred window, chasing falling leaves through the air.

'I guess not.' The words barely left the boy's lips as he lied back down on his makeshift bed. It wasn't long until the small peach coloured sleeping pills worked their way through his system. Slowly, Naruto's eyes drifted shut and he fell into a violent unconsciousness. Yet again, plagued by the horrible nightmares that had woken him before.

Sometime, before the first rays of light peeked over the mountains surrounding the village, the overnight bus from the neighbouring sand village arrived at its final destination. A tired, crimson haired youth stumbled off the bus with his over-sized backpack.

'You got somewhere to go lass?' Gaara looked up at the unfit, greasy bus driver and smiled wearily.

`Sure do.' with that he wondered down the street with his backpack in search of a 24hour coffee shop or even better, a bar. As usual, the crimson haired boy was wearing an over-sized plain black t-shirt that had the top cut so it hung loosely around his shoulders, a short black skirt that stopped a fair way above his knees, fishnet stockings and knee high black buckle boots. Not that it bothered him, but it wasn't uncommon for Gaara to be mistaken for a girl because of the way he dressed and acted. The youth had walked only a few blocks from the bus station when he noticed that he'd already managed to attract the attention of some local thugs.

'Hey!' Gaara paused and looked at the group 'Pretty little girls shouldn't be out at such an early hour ya know!' the tallest of the young men called out as he stood up and walked towards the tired boy. Gaara decided that it was best to just kept walking. The tall man signalled two of the others and in a matter of seconds, Gaara found himself being pinned against an alley wall. However, the jade-eyed youth honestly could not care less about whatever it was the group had planned for him.

'Say, you ain't bad looking for a red-head. How 'bout you come and have some fun with us!' the leader said as he walked with the rest of the gang towards Gaara and the two goons.

'What's the matter?' The man leaned forward, only centimetres from Gaara's face 'Something got your tongue?' The man leaned forward and forced Gaara's mouth open with his own than slid his tongue in. Gaara just closed his eyes and relaxed as he felt the rough treatment arousing him. The man put his hand up the young boy's skirt than pulled back suddenly.

'WHAT-THE-FUCK!' as their boss moved back, the two goons let go of Gaara quickly, as if restraining him would cause them some mysterious harm. The crimson haired youth licked his lips slowly, smirking at the confused looks on the faces around him. The two goons that had been holding him followed their superior's gaze to the young boy's now obvious erection.

'I never did say I was a girl.' Gaara said slowly and seductively. A touch of fear mixed in with the looks of confusion as the boy's haunting words settled deep within the minds of the group. The leader began to back away, step by step. For some reason he looked more betrayed than confused or scared. Gaara pursed his lips a little in an almost innocent way. That was all it took to send every last one of the young men running. Gaara laughed to himself quietly. He hadn't expected to be this amused so shortly after arriving in the village. The youth lit a cigarette and took a long drag before deciding that he would need to find somewhere to spend the next few hours, and hopefully someone to help sate his now rather aroused condition.

The next day, Naruto arrived early with Iruka and Kakashi. They had insisted on seeing him to his first day of university.

'I'll be fine!' He kept telling them with his trademark childlike smile. Kakashi sighed as Iruka started to sob again.

'You know he's right Iru'-chan, and besides, you're going to be teaching the freshmen maths classes aren't you? You'll see him around all the time!' Kakashi grinned behind his notorious mask that always covered half his face.

'You're right. I'll see you later then. Oh, you'll have to come and see us on the weekends! Konohamaru has been asking about you ever since he saw the article in the news-paper about you.' Naruto grimaced a little at the reminder that he'd made an appearance in the local paper again.

'Yeah. I'll make sure I come see you guys.' The three smiled and said their goodbyes. Naruto sighed almost happily to himself as he picked up a box and opened the door. He kicked another box in front of the door to keep it from closing. When he looked up, he saw a girl sitting with her back to him on the bed by the window. Naruto tilted his head a little in confusion. He was sure he was in the right place. The number on the door matched the one on his key, and the key had worked in the lock. Cautiously, the young blonde sat the box down on the other bed before taking a step towards the crimson haired girl.

'Umm…this isn't the girls' dorm. Are you waiting for someone?' The girl stretched before standing and turning to look at Naruto with captivating jade green eyes surrounded by dark rings.

'I know where the girls' dorm is…' when Naruto heard Gaara's deep, luscious voice he realised he'd made a mistake. 'I'm not waiting for someone either. I'm going to guess that you're my new room-mate.' Naruto nodded. This _girl_ was actually the _guy_ he was sharing the room with.

'So you're a guy…' Naruto said stupidly and put his hand out to shake his room-mate's 'Sorry about thinking that you were a chick.' Naruto said feeling rather awkward. Gaara smiled as he took Naruto's hand and shook it.

'It's okay. A lot of people get confused 'bout that. I'm Gaara by the way.' Naruto let go of the other boy's hand and in turn gave his own name.

'I'm Naruto.' Not knowing what else to do, the young blonde turned and went to bring the few remaining boxes in.

'Let me give you a hand.' Walking around Naruto, Gaara bent down just enough to reveal his black lace panties to Naruto and pick up a box. Naruto, not believing what he had just seen, blinked a little and picked up the last two remaining boxes trying to hide his growing bulge.

'So, do you have any friends yet Gaara?' He asked as he turned around. Gaara was now sitting on his bed again.

'No. Do you have any friends here?' Gaara grinned. The only thought going through his mind was _I can't wait to see this guy in his under-wear!_ He licked his lips when Naruto bent over and his shirt rose high enough to reveal his boxer shorts with "Hot Stuff" printed all over them. Naruto stood up and turned around.

'No.' suddenly, any feelings of arousal had left the young blue eyed boy. He started un-packing his stuff. Gaara felt a slight pang of guilt for making the young stud in front of him so obviously unhappy.

'Well let's hang out together!' Naruto jerked up-right suddenly from his kneeling position on the floor. He hadn't expected Gaara to react that way.

'Why?' Naruto's voice, still sad, was laced with a guarding anger. 'Why bother with me? No one else does!' he slammed his cupboard shut after hanging his clothes in. Gaara sat on his bed looking at his room-mate in confusion. _Why bother with him? What is wrong with this guy? _Gaara came up behind Naruto and put a hand on his shoulder to make him face him.

'Why would no one bother with you?' Gaara didn't usually worry how others felt or acted, but he felt something in Naruto that made him feel as though he were just like him. Gently, Gaara moved his hand to rest on the other boy's hip.

'Just leave me alone…' Suddenly, Gaara's anger got the best of him.

'Fine!' the crimson haired boy slapped Naruto across the face before storming out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Naruto fell to his knees in tears and leaned against his cupboard. With a shaking hand, he reached into his pocket and bought out his small pocket sized medication case only to find that it was empty. He stood up, put it on his desk and pulled out his cell-phone. He pressed a few buttons to activate the speed dial before lightly holding it to his ear. Almost instantly, his call was answered.

'I've run out of medication. Iru', could you go pick some up for me?' he heard a heavy sigh on the other end of the phone.

_'Sure. I'll bring it round this afternoon. Is that okay? Or do you need it now?'_

'No. This arvo will be fine. See you then.' There was a pause while neither said anything. 'Um…Thanks Iru'…For everything.' Naruto shut his phone and sat on his bed. What was he going to do? He needed the medication now but he didn't want to worry the only people who had ever truly cared for him. After pausing for a while longer, the now tired boy put his phone on the bed-side table and started to unpack again. When he finally got to the last of the four boxes, Naruto stopped and stared at it before deciding just to push it under his bed. As he sat down again, the young blonde tugged at a handful of his hair. He didn't want to start his new life here badly but he didn't know what to do. Suddenly a relentless need to be out of the seemingly tiny room washed over the youth and he got up and ran out. He wasn't sure where he was going but that didn't stop him running away from the room.

Gaara quickly finished his fourth cigarette and started heading back towards the dorm room.

The young crimson haired boy was annoyed with his new room-mate but it wasn't the only reason he was feeling irritable. The buzz he'd had for the most part of the morning had started to wear off and he needed a booster. He wanted it badly but he knew he couldn't afford to get busted for having anything illegal on him. Sighing heavily in frustration Gaara climbed the stairs to the second floor and was relieved that his temperamental room-mate was not there. Gaara closed the door behind him and headed to get the box from under his desk. As he passed Naruto's bed though, he noticed that a box had been left unpacked and carelessly half-shoved under it. Gaara pulled the box out, deciding that he'd do something nice, so that he could unpack it. When he opened it he found it contained a scrapbook like folder. When Gaara took it out and set it aside, he realised the rest of the space was taken up by packets of junk food and cans of soda. This seemed odd though because from what Gaara had seen of the boy earlier, Naruto had seemed somewhat underweight. The youth decided that it would be best if he put everything back and ignored it. However when he reached for the folder, he must have picked it up upside down because a newspaper clipping fell to the floor. As Gaara picked up the article, he couldn't help but notice the title said _BOY REMOVED FROM HOME AGAIN_. The now curious youth sat on the bed and began reading the newspaper article.

_"Uzumaki Naruto was removed from yet another adoptive home yesterday. Police will not allow for the young boy or the man, who has been detained, to be interviewed. The only information that has been released by the police at this stage is that Uzumaki Naruto has suffered from severe neglect as well as both physical and mental abuse from the man that had adopted him only one month ago._

_Later next week, the young boy is to testify against the man in court. The process of the trial will not be reported in any form, though the outcome will surely be grim for the detained man._

_Local residents who know Uzumaki from one stage or another have all said that he has suffered the bad luck of being put into unfit homes since he was around 4 years of age. Uzumaki has also developed numerous physiological problems and has been taken in and out of hospital from beatings and self-inflicted injuries._

_This was, unfortunately, another tragic storey from a young, orphaned boy's life of neglect and misfortune."_

When Gaara finished reading the article, he opened the folder and found where it had falling out from. As he flicked through it he noticed that it didn't just contain newspaper clippings about his room-mate, it contained the boy's medical records as well. From time to time he would stop and read bits that often reported that Naruto was bulimic and suffered from numerous mental illnesses. Not caring about whether or not his room-mate found out he'd gone through the folder, Gaara dropped the folder in the box and left it open beside the bed before he walked over to the door, clicked the lock over and headed to his desk to get his "treasure" box.

Naruto had finally stopped running when he reached the group of trees behind the other end of the dormitory building.

'Why did I come here?' he asked himself angrily. He was sitting under a large oak tree, just staring tiredly up into the abundance of green leaves. He noticed that it had started to get a little darker so decided that it was time he headed back to the room. He walked slowly, trying hard to force back the urge gnawing at him to run away from everything. When he finally reached the room, he tried to turn the door knob, but it wouldn't give, which meant his room-mate was back. He knocked on the door a few times but there was no answer. He leant his head on the door and yelled,

'Gaara! Open the fucking door!' He heard some movement from inside and yelled again.

'You have two seconds before I kick the door in Gaara!'

'HOLD ON YOU FUCKING PSYCO!' replied an agitated voice from behind the door as the lock clicked open. Naruto walked in as his room-mate sniffled a little. Naruto watched Gaara put the box under his desk and felt kind of bad for yelling at Gaara earlier so he sat on his bed and looked at the boy before saying,

'Look. I'm sorry about before, but you didn't have to slap me...' Gaara sat on his own bed, looked out the window at the fading sunlight and said,

'I'm not going to apologise for hitting you if that's what you want. Just fuck off and go have a meltdown or something.' Naruto looked at the other boy in confusion before he noticed that the box he'd left unpacked was next to his bed, open.


End file.
